


Mistletoe and Eggnog

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Holidays, Humor, Mistletoe, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam mixes eggnog and mistletoe with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/gifts).
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Mistelzweig und Eggnog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596021) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)
  * Inspired by [Mistelzweig und Eggnog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596021) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin). 



> This is a story I wrote for Christmas of 2007, posting here because it's now been translated into German! Now you polyglots can read it either way! :D

Sam blinked and immediately covered her face with her hand. She rolled onto her side, planning to burrow into her pillow until New Year's Eve, but something impeded her progress. She opened her eyes wide despite her headache as Janet Fraiser moaned in her sleep and snuggled closer. One of Janet's legs situated itself between Sam's thighs and she was suddenly very aware that they were both completely naked.

Her headache momentarily forgotten, Sam eased away from her naked friend and slipped from the bed. She gathered her clothes off the ground - a black t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts... where was the clothes she'd been wearing? - and pulled them on. She hurried from the room and raked a finger through her hair as she headed to the front of the house.

What the hell had happened last night? She went into the kitchen, glad that Cassandra was safely home at Janet's place. Hopefully with Colonel O'Neill or someone was watching over her. Sam poured herself a cup of coffee and thanked the gods of timed brewing machines. She took a sip and closed her eyes.

She had only vague snapshots from the party the night before. She realized she had to have gotten drunk off eggnog. That would explain the blackout, the headache, _the naked woman in her bed_. She remembered the teasing had started innocently enough. She had sat on Teal'c's lap, since he was the designated Santa. She had draped herself over him to drink the first (of many) cups of eggnog and had teased him when she felt his erection against her ass.

There was something about a Trans-Siberian Orchestra song playing and... dancing. She had been dancing with both Colonel O'Neill and Daniel. Oh, God. She had been sandwiched between the guys, grinding against both of them in turn. What had been in that eggnog?

A chorus of the song 'Santa Baby,' sung while draped around the microphone stand, suddenly filled her mind and she decided not to pursue the memory. Best to leave that one lost. 

The mistletoe. God, it had to have started with the mistletoe. She and Janet had been waiting in line for the ladies' room when Colonel O'Neill had pointed out they were under the mistletoe. She had agreed just for the idea of getting him back... waiting until he and Teal'c or, even better, he and Siler, were under the mistletoe. If she wanted to get him back, she would have to make this good.

And God, had they made it good. She had been surprised by the passion behind Janet's kiss. She could feel her friend's tongue in her mouth. Her breath had caught and she had pushed Janet hard against the wall. The feel of Janet lifting her leg and hooking on Sam's hip... Janet had been wearing that gorgeous silky black skirt and knee-high black boots. Sam could only imagine what they had looked like.

Her memory was fuzzy after that. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Had they ever gotten revenge on O'Neill? There was something about a security light. She could see it flickering, trying to die but valiantly staying lit. Bright, sharp, unforgiving light... shining into Janet's eyes. Now she was getting somewhere. She had seen the security light while Janet was... 

While Janet's dress was hiked up to her stomach.

Sam's eyes flashed open. Janet's panties had been dark, dark green. Sam had thought they were black until she pulled them aside with her teeth and saw the dark hair underneath.

She swallowed and heard Janet's stifled cries of passion again. In the alley, on their way to the car. They had gotten carried away and Sam had shuffled Janet to one side of the parking lot. Janet against the wall again, legs spread, her skirt wrenched up as Sam dropped into a crouch. Even drunk, she wasn't about to kneel in an alley. The taste of the sweat on Janet's thighs... such muscular thighs. God, she had great legs. And the boots... the boots had just been leather sex. 

Sam had a sudden flash of her tongue running along the zipper of one boot, but that must have been later. In bed. Because she was very, very sure that the boots were the only thing Janet had been wearing at that point.

She leaned forward and covered her face with both hands. 

"Morning..."

She straightened as if someone had slammed a door. Her blue eyes were wide, her temples throbbing as she stared hard at Janet. She was wearing her skirt and bra, her wraparound blouse hanging open. Sam couldn't resist looking at her flat stomach. Her mouth went dry. Janet ran a hand through her hair and stepped forward. She had her boots in her hand and set them on the floor next to the counter. "Coffee?"

Sam stepped back and took a mug from the cupboard. She filled it from the carafe and pushed it to Janet.

"Thank you," Janet said quietly. She took a sip and looked down at the kitchen island between them. "My car is still at the..."

"I can drive you somewhere," Sam said.

"Thank you," Janet said again. She took another sip.

"Look, I--" They said together. Sam grinned sheepishly and motioned for Janet to go on. Janet pushed her hair behind her ear and Sam was struck at this new perspective of her friend. The composed doctor, the strict but loving mother, standing half-naked in someone's kitchen with her hair messy from sleep. She was quite beautiful, she realized with a start. She wasn't even wearing make-up, but she had a glow that made it hard to look away from her.

Finally, she spoke. "I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" Sam said.

"For..." She refused to look at Sam. "For last night."

"Why are you apologizing?" Sam asked. She may not remember everything, but she did remember a few panted requests to 'stop, wait.' Requests Sam had not honored. She said, "If anyone has to apologize..."

"I took advantage of you," Janet said. She looked up and Sam saw tears in her eyes. "You were drunk. It's why I offered to drive you home..."

_"Come on, Sam. Upsy-daisy."_

_Sam had nuzzled Janet's neck as the petite brunette lifted her from the booth. "Mm, you takin' me home, hot stuff?"_

_"That's right," Janet said as she waved good-night to everyone. "You're not in any shape to drive. Come on. Night, fellas."_

Then the alley. Janet's green panties and her tight, lovely, tasty thighs and her pussy and... Sam shook her head. "Janet, no. Don't blame yourself..."

"Who should I blame?"

_"Sam... oh, Sam, wait, stop, what are you doing?"_

_"Fingering you in an alley," Sam panted against Janet's throat. "How does it feel?"_

_Janet's head rolling back, her eyelids fluttering closed as Sam rubbed through the lace of her panties. Her thighs slowly coming apart. Sam dropping down and kissing Janet's cleavage between the triangle of her wraparound blouse, tasting and smelling the perfume Janet had sprayed there earlier with the hopes someone would get close enough to smell it._

"Me," Sam said. "I may have been drunk, but... I wanted it, too, Janet. I wasn't drunk when we kissed outside the bathroom."

"But you were when you decided to bring me home," Janet said.

Sam reached across the counter and took Janet's hand. "Did you _want_ to come home with me?"

Janet's answer was so quiet, Sam barely heard it. "Yes."

"That's the only reason I never asked. I was afraid the answer would be no."

Janet looked up. She blinked away her tears and said, "Really?"

"I freaked out this morning because I was afraid _I_ had taken advantage of _you_. I was afraid of what waking up naked with my best friend might mean." She ran her thumb across Janet's knuckle. She picked up Janet's hand and, after a moment's hesitation, kissed the back of it. Ironic, being nervous about kissing her hand, considering where her lips had been the night before. She shivered and released Janet's hand.

Janet eased her hand away from Sam's and said, "Really?"

Sam put down her coffee and walked around the island. She cupped Janet's face in her hands. Janet leaned back, leaning against the counter and leaning back as Sam leaned in. Their lips met and Janet whimpered softly into Sam's mouth. Her lips parted, her tongue lightly swept back and forth across Sam's bottom lip and then found its way inside her mouth. Janet spread her legs again, and Sam stepped forward again, and just like that they were making out again.

Sam slid her hand into the cape of Janet's untied shirt, over the warm, smooth flesh of her belly to the small of her back. She pulled Janet to her and gently thrust her hips forward. Janet moaned and sucked the tip of Sam's tongue when it tried to enter her mouth. 

They pulled apart and Sam adjusted her feet. She straddled Janet's thigh and dropped down slightly. She was sitting on Janet's leg, looking into her dark brown eyes. Janet's lips were parted and the skin from her chest to her throat was turning bright red. Sam rocked her hips forward and Janet's eyelids fluttered shut.

_"I have some toys," Sam said as they danced each other down the hall._

_"No toys," Janet panted. She was fighting the shirt, trying to get her hands out of the sleeves. "Please. Not tonight. I need your fingers in me. Your tongue..."_

Sam moved her hand to Janet's skirt. She lifted the material and discovered she hadn't bothered with her panties. "Where is your underwear, Janet?"

"Bedroom," Janet said in a meek, quiet voice. 

Sam leaned in and kissed the spot where Janet's neck met her jaw. They were both shuddering, but Sam wanted to take charge. She needed to be in charge. She licked the curve of Janet's jaw and said, "Did you leave them for me? A souvenir?" She nipped Janet's earlobe with her teeth. "Did you leave me your panties, Janet?"

_"Say..."_

_"What, baby?" Sweat in her eyes, Janet's legs like vices around her waist, Sam thrusting hard against her. Three fingers pointed like a spear, wet and wrapped tight inside Janet. Sam fucking her hard, Janet's entire body glistening with sweat, her breasts rocking with the motion of Sam's thrusts, her dark nipples dripping sweat. Sam kissed one and sucked the tip into her mouth. "Say what?"_

_Janet had her eyes shut tight. She brought her hand over and shielded her eyes, grimaced, and grunted. "It sounds so stupid..."_

_"What?" Sam whispered, her lips on the curve of Janet's breast. Her thumb stuck out, brushing Janet's hard clit._

_"My name. I want to hear you say it. Please?"_

_Sam moved her lips to her throat. "Janet... Janet, my Janet, Janet..."_

_Janet wept and dug her fingernails into Sam's shoulders. "Sam..."_

Sam circled Janet's pussy lips with one finger. "Janet," she whispered. Janet rested her head against Sam's shoulder and mewled. 

"Don't stop, Sam," she whispered. "Please..."

Sam turned her head and buried her face in Janet's hair. She inhaled deeply and her fingers slipped inside. Janet's body hitched at the sensation and then she sank down, forcing Sam's fingers deeper as Sam continued to rock against Janet's thigh. The tears on Sam's cheeks were gently brushed away by Janet's hair, and she whispered Janet's name as she climaxed. 

Janet reached down and touched Sam's hand, holding it in place as she came. When the tremors faded, she clung to Sam and kissed her collarbone through her shirt.

"So," Janet said quietly.

"Merry Christmas," Sam said with a grin.

Janet laughed and brushed Sam's cheek. "Yeah. I would say so."

They rested their foreheads together, cushioned by their sleep-wild hair. Janet stared into Sam's eyes, ice-blue in the early morning light, and said, "Sam...?"

"Yes?"

Janet bit her bottom lip. "You, um... you mentioned toys last night..."

Sam grinned.

What was Christmas without toys?


End file.
